


Bros Before Hoes

by LocalLazyLesbian



Series: Phantom Family AU [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Violence, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLazyLesbian/pseuds/LocalLazyLesbian
Summary: A thin line separates Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, that effects each of its members.  In the end, everyone wants a family.  Some people take advantage of it.  Some realize and some don't.  Some take action.An au that no one asked for but here it is, where I heavily imply headcanons.  Deal with it.
Relationships: Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Lockser & Sol & Aria & Totomaru, Juvia Lockser & Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser & Sol & Aria & Totomaru
Series: Phantom Family AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bros Before Hoes

**Author's Note:**

> aka an au where Juvia and Gajeel stay in Phantom Lord, after the Elemental 4 take it over from Jose.

Juvia recalls being young when a new kid enters the orphanage. The other kids avoid her like a plague, which is fair. She does nothing but make it rain, the clouds follow her like a lost puppy. It was cute at first but now it’s just depressing. The new kid, however, wants nothing to do with the other kids. Their caretaker urges that he tries to play and he scoffs, but scans the room. He spots her, playing alone, and makes his way over. The other kids make no move to stop him, leaving him alone. He smirks, pleased in some way, and looks at Juvia. They stare at each other for a moment, able to feel their magic.

“You smell like the rain,” He grunts out at last and she looks away.

“The rain follows Juvia wherever she goes, she can’t control it.” She says, looking at her dolls. “The others think she’s too gloomy.”

“Tch, they’re weaklings anyway.” He huffs, glaring at the watching kids. She doesn’t disagree. “I can smell your magic, Rainy.” He makes a face at her. She doesn’t question that, but the nickname.

“Rainy? That’s not Juvia’s name…” She blinks and he scoffs again, looking away. 

“Yeah, well it’s my name for you.” He tells her. “Name’s Gajeel.”

“Juvia takes it that you don’t want to play.”

“Of course not. What am I? A baby?” They fall into a silence, with her playing and him silently brooding. Soon, they’re called for dinner. They eat in silence, sitting beside each other. After, they’re dismissed to do whatever they want before bed.

“Say, Rainy,” Gajeel speaks up and she looks up from sewing a little doll. “Do ya know any spells?” She can feel a smirk of her own forming.

“Why does Gajeel ask?” She relies and he smirks right back, cracking his knuckles.

“I’ve been itchin’ for a spar ever since I got here.” 

Juvia doesn’t even realize that the rain lets up after their session, too happy and spent from using magic she never used before. 

Throughout their years, neither Juvia or Gajeel got adopted. They claimed it never bothered them and soon realized that they were all they had. Did it truly bug them? It did, seeing the other brats being taken in by families of all sorts.

Maybe it was Juvia’s rain or Gajeel’s bad attitude, no family wanted them. They became a family, just the two of them. They didn’t mind that.

* * *

When they were around 14, they met Jose Porla. In their defense, they didn’t see him watching them spar. They’re covered in small cuts and bruises, soaked to the bone, yet they were both grinning like children on christmas. 

They pause, panting for air and wiping water from their eyes. Gajeel laughs as they approach each other, putting Juvia in a friendly choke hold and giving her a noogie. 

“Yer finally keepin’ up, Rainy!” He sticks out his tongue, squawking when she throws water directly into his mouth.

“Juvia is on the same level as you! If not, better!” She grins back and before they can continue their banter, Jose’s claps get their attention. They whirl towards him, startled. Gajeel grumbles something about the rain dulling his sense of smell, but keeps his eyes on the man.

“What a powerful display of magic!” He praises them, ceasing his clapping. “I have never seen such power in young kids.” The two share a look.

“What do you want?” Gajeel snarls out, Juvia moving to stand beside him with her unyielding gaze.

“Well, I was just passing by when I saw you two spar-” The man starts but Gajeel’s inpatient growl makes him sigh and cut to the chase. “My point is that I want you two to join my guild. I’m forming a team of capable young mages.” He says, and it takes them a second to process his words.

“Juvia’s… confused, she admits.” She speaks up, narrowing her eyes. Gajeel silently agrees, but doesn’t show it.

“Oh, how rude of me. My name is Jose Porla and I’m the master of Phantom Lord.” He bows. “Again, I am here to personally invite you two into my guild.”

“Do you have an answer? Or do you need time?” The two teens look at each other. They had nothing here, just each other. A guild, a place full of mages like them? Why wouldn’t they join?

“We accept your offer, old man.” Gajeel grins, his fellow mage sharing a similar expression.

* * *

The train pulls up to Oak Town, Gajeel more than delighted to get off the train. Juvia rushes after him, feeling giddy. Of course, due to her, it’s raining. Neither she or Gajeel seem to mind, as Jose opens his umbrella. “I don’t think the clouds will let up,” the man frowns, looking at the sky.

“Get used to it! I hope this town had a dry spell.” The young dragon slayer snickers, the guild master raising a brow but not questioning him further.

“Very well. Come, Phantom Lord is this way.” He says, walking away and the two quickly follow as they open their umbrellas. They walk through town, looking around at all the sights. Well, Juvia was. Gajeel didn’t seem too interested. That is until they reached the guild hall itself.

“Welcome to Phantom Lord.” Jose bows, opening the large doors. He steps inside and they follow. It’s dark and musty inside, similar to a haunted house. Mages sit at tables, sharing drinks and stories. There’s a bar and a board with flyers next to it. Everyone turns their gaze to them, the doors slamming shut. “May we get a guild stamp over here? We have two new Phantoms.” Someone nods and stands up, rushing to another room. 

“Now, Sol will get you two your marks. I will arrange a room.” The master says. “If you excuse me.” With that, he leaves the mages and heads for a higher level. The person who got up, a lanky and nicely dressed man (teen?) with green hair, returns. He can’t be much older than them, Juvia notes. Maybe a year or two older.

“Bonjour! Je m'appelle Sol!” He greets, bowing to Gajeel and taking the water mage’s hand to place a kiss on it. Flustered, she pulls away and gives a quick laugh.

“My name is Juvia, and this is Gajeel.” She says. “Pardon Gajeel’s attitude, he’s like that with everyone.” Said dragon slayer snarls and glares at his friend.

“What the hell, Rainy?” He grumbles, while Sol laughs in response.

“Master Jose said that I am to give your guild marks, oui?” He asks and they nod. “Tres bien! Where would you like them?”

“Shoulder.”   
  


“Juvia would like hers on her thigh, please.”

Sol nods. “Come take a seat and we’ll get that sorted out. In the meantime, may I ask you some things?” He got two different answers from both mages, as he led them to the bar. “Nothing personal, I was just curious about your magic.”

“Marks first, buddy.” Gajeel snarls and Sol flinches, but obeys.

In no time flat, they have their guild marks. Before either of them could get up, Sol waves over a man. He’s big and has tanned skin. He wears a blue shirt with a long coat, along with a blindfold over his eyes. He couldn’t be over 18.

“Monsieur Gajeel, Mademoiselle Juvia. I would like you to meet Monsieur Aria. He is one of my teammates.” Sol says, gesturing to the big man. He nods and waves with a smile, to which Juvia responds with a similar gesture.

“Teams? Ha, sounds like shit!” Gajeel laughs, before being elbowed by Juvia. She turns and is about to apologize to Aria and Sol, when another boy jumps on the table. He must be around their age, having monochrome hair of black and white. He wears a redish, Japanese style of clothing. 

“Which one of you is talking shit about my teammates?!” The new boy growls, while Sol tries to defuse the situation. 

“Monsieur Totomaru, there will be no need for violence!” He says, although Gajeel has other plans.

“That would me be, dipshit!” He grins at the boy on the counter, cracking his knuckles.

“Gajeel, please! Do not start a fight, we just got here!” Juvia tries, but Totomaru cuts in.

“Shut it, girlie! This a fight between men!” At his words, the water mage feels her pride boil. A lot. She doesn’t care that people are staring. She glares at him and is about to say something, when Jose comes back downstairs.

“What’s the meaning of this?” He asks and once again, Sol tries to defuse the situation.

“Nothing, Master! Just a little disagreement.” He says, although neither Juvia and Totomaru dropped their glares.

“Oh? Is that all?” Jose smiles. “How about we settle this like true mages, outside?”

“I have no complaints about that.” Totomaru smirks. “You, girlie?” 

“Juvia has none either.”

“Wonderful. Follow me. Totomaru, your team may come. Gajeel, you may come too.” The master heads outside and the teens follow him. He takes them outside, just outside the town. He watches the two mages take their places, neither minding the heavy rain. “Begin when I say so and stop when I stop when I say so, understood?”

“Understood.” They both say, Totomaru baring a smirk while Juvia kept a straight face.

“By the way,” Gajeel whispers to Sol. “What kind of magic does that bastard use?”

“Ah, fire magic.” The green haired teen whispers back and the dragon slayer nearly laughs, Jose speaking up.

“Begin.”

With a magic circle appearing, Totomaru makes the first move. “Orange fire!” He casts, throwing the fire ball. A blue circle appears and the water mage can’t help but smile. 

“Water slicer.” Water and fire clash, exploding with a burst of steam. “Totomaru, was it? Is he still sure he wants to fight Juvia?” She asks and he growls, unsheathing his katana. With extreme speed, disappearing in the blink of an eye, he reappears behind her and slices. Truly, he wasn’t aiming deep. Yet one could imagine his surprise when he slices through water. He lands and she turns towards him, the spot where he sliced reforming. 

“Wh-?!”

Gajeel laughs at the surprised face of the fire mage. “Physical attacks won’t work, dipshit!” He mocks from the sidelines. “You picked a bad person to fight with, gihehe.”

* * *

“Mademoiselle Juvia, would you like to join our team?” Sol asks, as the group of teens gather around the bar with cups of hot drinks. “I would ask you as well, Monsieur Gajeel, but you already made your opinion on teams quite clear.”

“Ya learn fast, Green.” Gajeel huffs, munching on a bowl of screws. Ignoring Totomaru’s expression of disgust, Juvia tilts her head and thinks.

“Juvia accepts your offer. After all, a water mage will balance out a fire mage.” She says, with the said fire mage sticking out his tongue at her. “If Juvia can ask, what kind of magic does Aria and Sol use?”

“I use earth magic, mademoiselle, and Monsieur Aria uses air magic.” He answers with a small smile and bow.

“Blindfold don’t talk a lot, does he? Is he mute or somethin’?” Gajeel grunts.

“I don’t have a lot to say, actually.” Aria shrugs, surprising both Juvia and Gajeel. Jose watches from afar, grinning to himself.

  
  


The Elemental 4, as they were quickly called, rose the ranks quickly. Gajeel rose as well, on his own. Technically, he wasn’t a part of their team. Occasionally, he and Juvia took missions together but that was about it. In any case, the five members climbed the ladder and became the elite of Phantom Lord. Maybe it was Jose’s intense private training that often left them in bruises and tears, maybe it was their desire to fit in. Becoming S-Class was an easy task for them to achieve.

As the years went by, the five mages had a reputation. Of course, they had secrets that they shared, like Juvia’s stress baking or that Totomaru reads poetry, but those secrets never left their apartments and dinner celebrations. Teasing is a series of inside jokes and nicknames, which would have confused their guildmates. Granted, the teasing and nicknames happened in private. Away from Jose and the guild, away from the public. It’s a good thing, considering Sol had the best social skills out of them. Sure, Aria may be the oldest and their so-called leader, but the man is always 30 seconds away from crying.

Despite their scary reputations and appearances, they are a family. Gajeel may not be a part of the team (officially) but it’s not unusual to see him joining their trips to bars or restaurants, like a step brother or something. It’s weird and broken but they make it work, somehow. Comforting each other during dark times, tending to wounds, and just being there. It’s common knowledge that they didn’t have the best beginnings, that they cannot change.

Jose didn’t seem to be aware of their bond. If he did, he didn’t care. As long as they are the best of the best, he left them alone. Their bruises and scars from him healed over time, as they became better and better. The thought of failure often haunted them, pushing them higher and higher. 

That’s fine, though. Phantom Lord is one of the top guilds in the country thanks to them. It’s just how guilds are.

… Right?

Everything happens and goes on, as they always do. They keep their reputations and they remain at the top. Their scars heal, leaving nothing but fading lines on their bodies. They don’t think much of it, they never do, but they know when Jose is scheming. Gajeel claims he can smell it, and the others don’t doubt him. 

That’s when Jose declares they’re going to war against Fairy Tail, they don’t question it. He orders them to split up, much to their hidden dismay. They’re not too surprised, though. Same old Jose, same old Phantom Lord. 

  
  


Juvia stares at this man, who specializes in Ice Make. He has learned that her Water Body makes it impossible to land a hit. She’s tired and so is he, they’re both breathing hard. Her hair has fallen out of its curls, falling in front of her face. She’s getting antsy and stressed, struggling with this guy. If she’s having trouble with him, what about the others? What would Jose do-

“Oi! Are you making it rain harder?!” The man snaps, breaking her free from her thoughts. She hasn’t even realised that she’s making it rain harder. Fighting to keep her calm, she nods.

“Likely. Juvia cannot truly control it.” She admits and he scowls. He stops, and suddenly smirks. Like he has figured something out. “What?”

“It’s connected to your emotions, huh? Are you getting stressed?” She glares, annoyed that her emotionless appearance has cracked. “Whatcha stressed about?”

“You’re just wasting time.” She hisses, readying a water whip. “Juvia will beat you and join her tea-” She freezes in mid sentence, confusing the man. Something is wrong, she can sense it. She whirls around, eyeing the city. She can’t see, hear, or smell them. She isn’t Gajeel, what is she looking for? Then, she sees it. The destruction. She knows Jose has been using them… but attacking innocents like this? It makes her boil.

“... not what you were expecting, huh?” The man grunts. She looks back at him, dropping her water whip. She looks back at the city and shakes her head.

“Juvia thought we would be fighting Fairy Tail, not the city. She didn’t want this destruction…” She doesn’t see it but she can sense him drop his magic. 

“Then leave. You’re strong, you’ll get picked by a guild.” He huffs. The water mage looks out at the city, being struck with a sudden realization. She doesn’t notice the rain stop, the sun peeking through the clouds.

“No. Juvia will not leave. Not without her family.” Summoning the last of her strength, she activates her water body and flees the roof. 

“.... How the fuck am I gonna get down?” The man wonders, looking around. Juvia is long gone, although.

* * *

Totomaru lays on the ground, listening to the rain pitter patter against the roof. It gives him some comfort, knowing that at least one of his teammates is fighting. He sighs, wondering what Jose will do to him. He prays that’s just him, he can swallow his pride for that. He hopes the others, and Gajeel are still fighting. He knows that Aria and Gajeel went with Jose, so they should be fine. He worries about Juvia and Sol, who are on their own.

He debates whenever returning to the guild to lick his wounds, when he notices the sudden silence. Wait, wasn’t there rain? Panic floods through him and he struggles to his feet. He leaves the building, forcing himself to move fast. Outside, he freezes. There’s not a cloud in the sky, just a clear sky and a warm sun. Most people would love this weather, he doesn’t. It means that Juvia is down for the count. He doesn’t know if she’s unconscious or what, the rain often continues even when she’s sleeping. Does this mean she’s dead? Oh, god. He hopes not.

Something lands beside him and he yelps. It’s a water blob that quickly takes the form of a young woman. He releases a breath he was holding, grabbing onto her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. “Juvia! Thank god!”   
  


“Juvia is glad to see Toto too?” She awkwardly says, carefully hugging him back. “Is he hurt?” Other than ripped clothes and a few bruises, she looks okay.

“Juves, I just got my ass kicked.” He rolls his eyes, pulling away and pinching her cheeks. “I thought you were dead, idiot!”

“What?! Why?!” She pushes him away and he huffs, pointing to the sky. She looks up and her eyes widen. “Oh… no rain.”

“Yeah. Have you ever seen the sun before?” He asks. Too tired to stand anymore, he leans against her. She swings his arm over her shoulder, holding his weight.

“No, Juvia’s never seen it.” She shakes her head. “Whatever, let’s get the others and go. Juvia wants to leave but she doesn’t want to leave her family behind.”

He blinks in surprise at her wording, but allows her to help him along. “Sure, Sunshine. Let’s round up the gang, I’m tired of Jose anyway.” 

“Sunshine??”

“A new nickname! Consider it payback for making me think you were dead!”

* * *

Juvia supports Totomaru as they walk, trudging through the city. They spot a big man with white hair, standing over a body. “Sol!” The water mage cries, rushing towards them. Totomaru is strong enough to hold himself up at this point, so he lets her go and follows closely behind. The big man, who had clearly defeated their friend, steps back and growls.

“Relax, big guy. We’re just here to get our friend.” Totomaru pats his arm, and the man pulls it away with a scowl. “Hey, do we look like we’re in any condition to fight?”

“Toto! Help Juvia!” She calls to him, pulling up the tall man. He’s out like a light. “Sol is heavy.”

“He wouldn’t be too happy if he heard that, Sunshine.” The fire mage huffs, going over to help support his weight. The big man opens his mouth to say something, maybe to offer to help, but Totomaru shakes his head. “Save your strength, big guy. We’ll get the last two of our friends and we’ll leave Jose to you.” He nods to the sound of fighting. “Sounds like it’s almost over too.” With that, they push past him.

“Juvia is sorry, by the way. You don’t have to accept her apology, but at least take it.” She says, looking back. They left after that, leaving the man behind. “Does Toto think Aria and Gajeel are okay?” 

“They’ll be fine, Juves.” He says, adjusting Sol in his grasp. “We’ll gather them up and leave Jose behind.” She nods to that and he continues. “God, I hope they kicked that bastard’s ass.”   
  


“Juvia does too.” She agrees and they fall into silence.

* * *

Gajeel pants, wiping the blood that trickles from his mouth. In the corner of his eye, he can see Aria struggling to get up. The sight makes him snarl at the Fairy Tail wizards, while Jose only sneers. The lack of rain stresses him out, he wants to leave to find (although he’ll deny calling them that) his friends. He also doesn’t want to leave Aria alone with Jose and the Fairy Tail wizards.

“Give up, Jose.” Makarov says, narrowing his eyes. His wizards are okay, they’re outnumbered. The iron dragon slayer isn’t dumb. “You will leave me no choice.”

“Never.” The ex-wizard saint growls back and some scents catch Gajeel’s attention. The Fairy Tail dragon slayer seems to recognize one of the scents because he growls, a low sound rumbling from his throat. “Dark P-”

“Water Slicer!” Gajeel barely has enough time to duck, a disk of water racing through the air. There’s the sound of flesh being cut and Jose screams, clutching a stump of a hand. He whirls towards the source and so does everyone else. Juvia stands there, Totomaru and Sol with her. They had clearly seen better days, but there’s a storm in the water mage’s eyes that contrasts the happy sky. 

“What the hell?!” Their guild master hisses, Fairy Tail forgotten momentairy. Gajeel takes this chance to pull (help) Aria to his face. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“Juvia’s had some realizations.” She says, walking forward. “She has realized that the Master does not care about anything but power. Juvia came to the guild for a family and she has found it. Jose will tear it apart, should this continue.” 

“Juv- I will not allow you to do that.” Gajeel snarls at Jose, him and Aria joining her side. Totomaru and Sol follow. “And clearly, Juvia is not alone.”

“I’m frankly tired of this guy.” The iron dragon smirks, resting his arm on his friend. “I mean, sure we’re the best thanks to him, but I rather stick an iron pipe up his ass.” More Phantom Lord members are gathering, whispering amongst themselves.

“We’re not afraid of you. Not anymore.” Totomaru narrows his eyes and cracks his knuckles. “You took advantage of us. Of everyone. Guess we were the dumb ones to never see it, huh?”

“Traitors!” Jose lunges for them, but Gajeel surprises him by delivering an iron club to the face. He crumbles to the ground, unconscious. 

Everyone is silent, staring at the guild master. “Juvia thought we were going to die,” She admits to her team. “There is one thing we need to take care of now.” She steps past Jose and towards the Fairy Tail members. She surprises them, by dropping to her knees and placing her forehead on the ground.

“Juvia begs for forgiveness, from the bottom of her heart. She does not expect you to accept, but know that Juvia is truly sorry.” There is a silence, one that no one knows how to react to, and she stands up. Returning back to her family, Aria nods and turns to their guild.

“Let us leave, we have caused enough sorrow for a lifetime.” One by one, Phantom Lord leaves to return home. The air mage turns to Fairy Tail, looking at Jose. “Do what you want with him, he has caused us too much sorrow too.” With that, he leaves. Gajeel and the rest of the Elemental 4 follow, leaning on each for support.

A weight has been lifted from their shoulders, the sun finally shining down on them.

* * *

What comes next is a question that no one knows how to answer. Naturally, they turn to Aria. The poor man didn’t know what to do either, everything was so new. It became that he was the new master, although it was unspoken. Of course, before they did anything, they had to deal with the Magic Council. 

Surprising enough, they weren’t that bad. Gajeel had the suspicion that the Fairy Tail master helped their case, somehow. He wasn’t sure how, he didn’t question it. Doing community work as punishment? Fine by them, as long as Phantom Lord stayed together.

To say that they were happy when they were told that Jose was arrested, is a huge understatement. The Elemental 4 (plus Gajeel) were slightly less happy to appear as witnesses at his trial, but showed regardless. The nights leading up to and after the trial were hard. The gang more or less stayed in the guild, unable to sleep. It was during this time that they decided that Aria will continue as the official master, and the other Elemental 4 will step in as more unofficial masters. Mainly to help him with the workload and to take over, if something should happen. 

(Gajeel wanted nothing to do it, but promised to beat up anyone who disagreed)

With that decided, the time to rebuild started. It was hard work, starting with remodeling the Phantom Lord headquarters. It remained a castle, although they changed the decor right around. Instead of looking like the dark, smelly castle that has been long abandoned, a more regal appearance has taken over. Of course, this was Sol’s job. He was more than delighted to make the headquarters look like the castle it deserved.

Juvia took over the bar, spending the majority of the night baking. She was more than delighted to welcome newcomers and those who had previously fled from Jose. It wasn’t unusual to catch her slipping treats to the little kids who had wandered into the guild.

Speaking of the little kids, Totomaru became a caretaker to them. He taught them basic magic and self defense, even helping with babysitting for the parents and raising the ones without. 

Gajeel more or less remained the same, taking those solo missions. The only difference was that he was less scary to approach and he simply asked favors to be repaid by giving scraps of metal.

With the new Phantom Lord being built, everything was going great. Next thing they needed to do? Fix relationships with the other guilds.

* * *

The guildhall of Phantom Lord is full of the sweet scent of freshly baked goods. Not the bakery kind, but the kind that when it’s clear that someone has been baking all night. 

“Juves, this is overkill.” Sol says to the water mage, as he helps her set up the plates on the bar counter. He dresses mostly the same, wanting to keep up his gentlemanly appearance. He still keeps his mustache and hair neatly trimmed. “Did you even sleep last night?”

“... Juvia did not.” She admits, looking away with a small pout. She reaches up to fiddle with her hair, which she has not curled lately. She takes off her apron, which covers her fur lined dress. She hangs it up and fixes her collar, placing on her furred hat. “You know how Juvia stress bakes and you know how important today is.”

“Oui, I am aware.” Sol agrees, stepping out from behind the bar. “Where are the others?” 

“Toto is with the kids for the moment, Gaj is apparently brushing his hair, and Ari should be coming down in just a moment.” She answers, perking up as the new master rushes down the stairs. He wears a darker purple, almost black, hat and coat. He keeps his blindfold, although he has long ditched the jewelry. He’s going for a more noble look per Sol’s begging to fit the theme of their headquarters.

“I’m not late, right?” The air mage asks and Sol shakes his head.

“Non, we are waiting for Totomaru and Gajeel now.” He explains, looking up when the fire mage approaches as a bundle of kids rush out with giggles. “Ah, lessons done for the day?”

“Yep.” Totomaru grins. He keeps his hair the same, tied into a ponytail. He wears red robes with gold patterning, along with sandals. He keeps his katana on his belt, although he has a much better sheath. “Just waiting for Metal Face?”

“Oui.” The earth mage sighs, disappointed in his failed attempt to get them to wear outfits that fit with the guildhall’s theme. One of the back doors slam open, followed by Gajeel’s cursing.

“Never again. I am never tryin’ on anythin’ you give me again, Greenie.” The dragon slayer snarls to Sol and everyone stares at him. “What?! I knew he’d bitch and complain!”

“He has a point.” Aria agrees, despite the earth mage’s dismay. The group shares a small laugh, when the front doors are kicked open. “You guys ready?” The figures of people contrast the warm sun that dances into the formally dark clouds.

“Welcome to Phantom Lord!”


End file.
